Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawn furniture attachments and more specifically it relates to a lawn furniture attachment for providing additional comfort and protection to an existing piece of lawn furniture while including a unique information transferring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lawn furniture has been in use for years. Typically, lawn furniture is made with a frame constructed from aluminum or plastic and covered with some type of material or plastic. Lawn furniture comes in a variety of configurations and sizes. Sitting or reclining on currently produced lawn furniture can be uncomfortable because existing systems do not traditionally include additional padding on the rigid frame sections.
Additionally, existing lawn furniture does not provide a mechanism to pass on information to others. It is customary at resorts and other business establishments to place lawn furniture around a pool or on the beach for the use of their clientele. Customarily the resort will have a bar for providing beverages to the clientele. Currently, the business establishment or resort""s wait staff must question the clientele to determine if the clientele requires any service.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,832 to Molee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,406 to Stewart; U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,754 to Raffa; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,892 to Ledbetter; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,172 to Trapp.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing additional comfort and protection to an existing piece of lawn furniture while including a unique information transferring, apparatus. The prior art systems are primarily limited to providing additional padding, for the head and do not normally provide cushioning for the legs. In addition, the prior art systems do not provide an independent means of attracting the attention of a resort or other business establishment""s wait staff so that service can be rendered.
In these respects, the lawn furniture attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing additional comfort and protection to an existing piece of lawn furniture while including a unique information transferring apparatus.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lawn furniture attachments now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new lawn furniture attachment construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing additional comfort and protection to an existing piece of lawn furniture while including a unique information transferring apparatus.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new lawn furniture attachment that has many of the advantages of the lawn furniture attachments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new lawn furniture attachment which is riot anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art lawn furniture attachments, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a cushion with, an extendable flagging mechanism stored internal to the cushion. The cushion is attachable to the tubular framing support of most current traditional pieces of lawn furniture. The cushion can be attached as a headrest, armrest or most preferably a footrest. The flagging mechanism can be extracted from inside the cushion and placed in a vertical position. The flagging mechanism can then be extended vertically to visually attract the attention of others.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the, invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a lawn furniture attachment that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a lawn furniture attachment for providing additional comfort and protection to an existing piece of lawn furniture while including a unique information transferring apparatus.
Another object is to provide a lawn furniture attachment that can provide immediate point of sales for business establishments and resorts by the utilization of a flagging mechanism.
A further object is to provide a lawn furniture attachment that could be used as a promotional device by resorts or other business establishments.
Another object is to provide a lawn furniture attachment that may include flags conveying various different messages.
A further object is to provide a lawn furniture attachment that provides a medium for additional advertising on the cushion.
Another object is to provide a lawn furniture attachment that is portable and can be used on various types of lawn furniture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.